Things You Should Know PL
by Cashis
Summary: Lestrade potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie mógłby się zatrzymać na kilka dni. Pyta Johna, czy nie mógłby pomieszkać na Baker Street, ale ten będzie poza miastem. Emaile wynikające z zaistniałej sytuacji. Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Anowen18

**Zgoda:** jest

**Od tłumacza:** w oryginale takich rozdziałów-emaili jest siedem. Życzę dużo uśmiechu przy czytaniu i proszę o komentarze, poprawki i hejty : )

* * *

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć

Okej, czuję się naprawdę głupio, że muszę to zrobić, ale nie chcę powtórki z ostatniego razu, kiedy wyjechałem z miasta. Ciągle myślę, że byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś miał pokój w hotelu czy coś, ale jeśli obstajesz przy zostawaniu na Baker Street, będziesz potrzebował listy rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć... Niektóre są o Sherlocku, inne po prostu dla zachowania zdrowego rozsądku.

_1._ Części ciała są niedozwolone w mikrofali. On o tym wie, nie pozwól mu wmówić sobie, że jest inaczej.

_2._ Tak samo jak nie ma pozwolenia na pracę z materiałami wybuchowymi lub truciznami w kuchni.

_3._ Mój pistolet jest zamknięty w szufladzie biurka. Niedozwolone jest używanie go w mieszkaniu. O tym także wie.

_4._ Nie dotykaj niczego związanego z eksperymentami na stole. Będzie się rzucał.

_5._ Zapomnij o bałaganie. Sprzątanie nie odbywa się tu zbyt często. Przestałem próbować.

_6._ Dawanie mu jedzenia w regularnych odstępach czasu jest z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Po prostu upewnij się, że zjadł coś co najmniej co drugi dzień.

_7._ Przynieś zatyczki do uszu. Wie, że nie powinien grać na skrzypcach o każdej porze nocy, ale czasem nic nie pomaga.

_8._ Nie panikuj, jeśli wybędzie na całą noc. Czasem tak robi. Odpowiednia chwila, żeby panikować jest wtedy, kiedy przestaje sms-ować.

_9._ Opierając się na _8_: jeśli dostaniesz od niego wiadomość i dużo rzeczy - jak jeden przecinek - jest nie na miejscu - panikuj.

_10._ W lodówce jest ludzkie serce, podobnie jak kilka innych części ciała. Zostałeś ostrzeżony.

_11._ Sen jest jeszcze jedną rzeczą, która nie zdarza się u niego często. Proszę, po prostu złap go, kiedy będzie się zataczał z wyczerpania. Nie mam ochoty zajmować się jeszcze jedną jego kontuzją.

_12._ Czajnik jest w szafce po lewej stronie, najwyższa półka.

_13._ Plastry antynikotynowe Sherlocka też. Próbuję przełamać ten nawyk, nie waż się mu dawać ani jednego.

_14._ Środki uspokajające są w mojej szafce z lekarstwami. Nie pytaj, po prostu są w skrzynce.

_15._ W szafie w przedpokoju jest harpun. Znowu, nie pytaj.

_16._ Plansza do Cluedo nieprzypadkowo jest przybita nożem do ściany.

_17._ Może mówić do ciebie godzinami, nie martw się, nie oczekuje się od ciebie odpowiedzi. Jeśli spróbujesz, tak naprawdę tylko się zdenerwuje. Może nawet gadać do ciebie, kiedy wyjdziesz. To pomaga mu myśleć.

_18._ Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, nie miał tego na myśli. W rzeczywistości zapewne miał, ale jest ch*jem, więc zignoruj go.

Powodzenia, Greg. Przyda ci się.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć

Może powinienem był wziąć pokój w hotelu.


	2. Chapter 2

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Dzisiaj rano

Po pierwsze, czy on faktycznie ciebie słucha, czy próbowałeś po prostu być zabawny? Powiedział całe trzy słowa, odkąd przyjechałem. "Zamknij te drzwi". Po tym zignorował mnie kompletnie. Jak ty z tym wytrzymujesz?

Oprócz tego, wasza kuchnia wygląda jak miejsce zbrodni. Albo raczej jak pięć miejsc zbrodni. Jak ty w ogóle cokolwiek tam znajdujesz?

Dzisiaj rano popełniłem błąd, próbując przygotować sobie śniadanie zanim poszedłem do Scotland Yardu. Znalazłem w pojemniku na chleb trzy gałki oczne i serce człowieka! A kiedy mówiłeś o częściach ciała w lodówce, nie mogłeś bardziej sprecyzować? Wiesz, powiedzieć mi, że to cholerna GŁOWA? Do tego nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek znalazł tam chleb.

I nie macie mleka. Chociaż podejrzewam, że o tym wiesz.

* * *

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Dzisiaj rano

Słucha. Sporadycznie, kiedy mu to pasuje. Zazwyczaj ignoruję go, kiedy jest taki, nie ma sensu go zachęcać

Przepraszam, zapomniałem o rzeczach w chlebowniku. Po prostu włóż je do białego pudełka w lodówce, poradzę sobie z tym jak wrócę.

Jeśli chcesz, możesz odwrócić tą głowę, nie będzie się gapiła jak otwierasz drzwiczki. Zgodzę się, że to trochę denerwujące.

Co do chleba, jest pod zlewem,razem ze srebrną zastawą i chyba parą butów...? Albo może to nie para, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie, to bez znaczenia.

U nas zawsze nie ma mleka. Nie wiem jak i dlaczego.


	3. Chapter 3

Do: John Watson

Od: Sherlock Holmes

Temat:

Gdzie jest chlorek amonu?

Do: Sherlock Holmes

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re:

Nie.

Do: John Watson

Od: Sherlock Holmes

Temat: Re:

To do sprawy.

Do: Sherlock Holmes

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re:

NIE.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Kiedy wracasz?

Okej, więc zaczął do mnie mówić. Rzeczywiście, nie mogę zamknąć mu buzi. I jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem kogoś, kto sarkastyczne komentarze wygłaszałby za pomocą skrzypiec. Sherlock wydaje się mieć na nich cały koncert.

Grał akurat "Lot Trzmiela", kiedy szykowałem się do pracy dzisiaj rano (spóźniony, dzięki dla niego).

Ten instrument czasami wydaje takie hałasy, o których nawet nie wiedziałem, że są możliwe do wytworzenia. Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze go nie zniszczyłeś.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Kiedy wracasz?

Powinienem być z powrotem w ciągu kilku dni. Spróbuj wytrzymać. Zresztą, radzisz sobie z nim kilka lat dłużej niż ja.

Och, on lubi to robić. Gra Marsz Imperatora z Gwiezdnych Wojen, kiedy przychodzi Mycroft. Powinieneś to usłyszeć. I chociaż czasami mnie korci, to nie rozwaliłem ich jeszcze, bo kosztują gdzieś około £20.000 i nie mam ochoty odkupować. Jestem pewien, że pożałowałbyś nawet próby zniszczenia, Sherlock ma trochę naprawdę paskudnych sztuczek. Uważaj się za ostrzeżonego.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Kiedy wracasz?

A) Kilka lat, tak, ale nigdy w ten sposób.

B) Zanotowane.


	4. Chapter 4

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Etykiety

Chlorek amonu został znaleziony.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Etykiety

O Boże. Jak kuchnia?

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Etykiety

Mówię ci, że silnie wybuchowa substancja została zdetonowana, a pierwsze co, to pytasz o kuchnię?!

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Etykiety

Sorry, Greg. Musiałem obklejać ten pokój trzy razy w ostatnim miesiącu. Jesteś cały? A Sherlock? Co się stało? Co on zrobił? Zabiję go tym razem, przysięgam.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Etykiety

Jestem cały, Sherlock też, kuchnia jest lekko osmolona, ale powinna przetrwać. To byłem tym razem ja. Właściwie to jest powód mojego emaila. Czemu dokładnie trzymasz niestałe chemikalia w swojej szafce?

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Etykiety

Bo myślałem, że tam ich nikt nie znajdzie! Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Etykiety

Pomyślałem, że zrobię śniadanie, jeśli mogę tym zmusić Sherlocka do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Niestety to, co wziąłem za sól, wybuchnęło na moją twarz. Dosłownie! Szczęście, że wciąż mam brwi!

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Etykiety

O mój Boże.


	5. Chapter 5

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Dzięki!

Chciałem tylko podziękować tobie i Sherlockowi za pozwolenie mi na zatrzymanie się na Baker Street. Myślę, że załatwiłem swoje sprawy i naprawdę doceniam wasz gest.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

Czekaj, wyprowadzasz się? Mój samolot jest opóźniony, nie będę w domu przez co najmniej następne dwa dni! Nie możesz zostać?

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

Jestem gościem, nie niańką. On jest dorosłym mężczyzną.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

Proszę, zostań. Sherlock jest jak źle wytresowany szczeniak - zacznie niszczyć rzeczy, jeśli zostawisz go bez nadzoru na zbyt długo. Chciałbym mieć mieszkanie, do którego mógłbym wrócić!

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

Nawet jeśli się z tym zgadzam, to i tak nie mogę zostać.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

Greg.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Dzięki!

JEDEN dzień więcej. Boże, dopomóż.


	6. Chapter 6

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Powodzenia, kolego.

Musisz pilnie wrócić do domu. Myślę, że łapie go grypa, która szalała koło Yardu.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Powodzenia, kolego.

O Boże. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. W sekretarzyku jest paracetamol, jeśli potrafisz go zmusić do wzięcia czegokolwiek.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Powodzenia, kolego.

No, ty wiesz lepiej od kogokolwiek, jaki on jest. Jeśli przyzna, że choruje, to prawdopodobnie jest umierający. Co do mnie, wykorzystuję niepowtarzalną szansę, żeby wyleźć z mieszkania - dopóki jeszcze mogę. Sherlock jest durniem i jeśli próbowałbym zostać na jeszcze jedną noc, prawdopodobnie podpaliłby mnie, czy coś. W każdym razie, zasłony już spalił. Powiedział, że to był eksperyment. Wiesz, myślę, że teraz on faktycznie próbuje być niemożliwy. Naprawdę powinieneś skrócić pracę, kolego, dla siebie.

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Re: Powodzenia, kolego.

Już jest martwy. To czwarty komplet zasłon, które podpalił w tym miesiącu. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego próbowałem je zawieszać.

Ponowne dzięki za zostanie, Greg. I prawdopodobnie ugaszenie ognia.

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Powodzenia, kolego.

Jest martwy za każdym razem, jak przypuszczam.

Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, ale skłamałbym. Następnym razem _biorę_ pokój w hotelu.


	7. Epilog

**Od autora: **Ok, powiedziałem, że to będzie krótkie i naprawdę myślę, że to dobry sposób na zakończenie, odkąd skończyły mi się pomysły. Proszę skomentuj i daj mi znać, co o tym myślisz!

**Od tłumacza: **po długiej przerwie wrzucam hurtem trzy ostatnie rozdziały, tym samym kończąc mój debiut tłumacza. Przy czytaniu bawiłam się świetnie, przy tłumaczeniu odrobinę mniej, ale mam nadzieję, że przeczytacie całe "Rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć" (czy w oryginale, czy tu). I proszę o komentarze, naprawdę, i dziękuję za dotychczasowe.

* * *

Do: Greg Lestrade

Od: John Watson

Temat: Kuchnia

Greg? Musimy pogadać o twojej definicji wyrażenia "lekko nadpalona".

Do: John Watson

Od: Greg Lestrade

Temat: Re: Kuchnia

Och.


End file.
